


Ever After: The White Knight of Wonderland

by stormmonroe91



Category: EAH, Ever After High
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Destiny, Ever After - Freeform, F/M, Future, Princess - Freeform, Romance, Warrior Princess, Wonderland, fairytale, princess knight - Freeform, queen apple, rebel, royal, royal or rebel, white knight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormmonroe91/pseuds/stormmonroe91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darling Charming has grown up to be head of the royal guard to Queen Apple White, defying expectation as the stories of her class begin to intermingle she pursues a secret romance with a certain wonderlandian knight....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After: The White Knight of Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of a group i've been working on about the future of the Ever After High students and how their stories change and evolve.  
> *also fluff warning*
> 
> Future stories planned will include Raven, Apple, Darling, Daring and maybe Rosabella...

Darling Charming was possibly the most famous Lady in Waiting there ever was. Devoted servant to Queen Apple White, she was often seen by the Queens side. If it weren’t for the Queen, Darling herself might have been known as the fairest in the land. After a brief rebellious period in High School where she had wanted to be a knight rather than a damsel in distress she had calmed down and fallen into the role of perfect princess, dutifully awaiting the day her story would begin so she could be rescued by her prince and live happily ever after.

Or so they all thought.

She was indeed Lady in Waiting to her Royal Highness Queen Apple, but that wasn’t all she was; after a worrying first few months as Queen, Apple had called on Darling Charming to become her confidential informant, body guard and messenger to Wonderland. In her role Darling protected the Queen from threat and travelled between the worlds to Wonderland to meet with the new Queen of Hearts, Lizzie. The two Queens had decided that a stronger bridge between the worlds would be a good idea so if either one faced an insurmountable threat the other would be there to help. As Queen, Apple surprised many by being much more than a pretty face and actually being an advocate for change.  
By day Darling wore gowns and dresses, by night she was clad in boots and body armour, looking a lot more like her rebellious self. This night however Darling wore a big silver boots, trousers and long tailed skirt of blue and pink lace, her hair was bouffanted and her sword was sheathed at her side. After dark she snuck through the palace gardens into the secret Wonderland grove. Set up by Lizzie before she left for home, the wonderland grove was filled with the strongest magic and acted as a portal into wonderland, hidden to all except those who knew where it was. She crept through the archway of flowers to be greeted with a sword being swung at her head. She was quick to react, ducking and rolling as she pulled out her own sword; spinning to meet the assailant with a clang of blades as he swung at her again. She jumped up with a parry as he circled her, she pushed forward taking the offences until she saw her opening, she swung her blade and jumped onto the stone bench, the assailant spinning to keep up with her movements and tripping over boulder behind him. She jumped down beside him, sword to his throat, boot on his chest.

“Yield” She said calmly.

He looked up at her smiling. “I yield” he laughed. She stepped off him and sheathed her sword holding out a hand for him. He took it and pulled himself off the ground.  
“M’lady,” He bowed “As always you are the victor.” She curtsied, laughing before pulling him to her and kissing him. The kiss went from soft and gentle, to passion and fire moments after their lips met. He ran his hands through her hair as she pushed herself into him, being as close to him as she possibly could.

Chase Redford was the famed Red Knight of Wonderland, savoir, protector and champion to the Queen of hearts. He was also madly in love with Darling Charming and had been since the first time shed bested him in battle and revealed herself to be the White Knight.

The two had pursued a passionate love affair in secret since their days in High School but their duties to their Queens and their own lands had kept them apart. Knowing and respecting each other neither had ever asked the other to sacrifice their home for the other.

Chase took Darlings hand and led her to the stone bench, they sat close to each other still holding hands.  
“You've been busy” he noted smiling.

“You’d be amazed how much work goes in to protecting a Queen who wants to get poisoned” Darling laughed, her laugh like bell. Chase smiled as the moonlight caught in her silver hair, to him it felt like each time they met he fell more in love with her.

“Raven still not made her move then huh?” 

“Nope, and every time there is a visitor to the palace she hopes its Raven in disguise, but Ravens still travelling across the Kingdoms, we can't even pinpoint her location” Darling sighed.

“It’s so strange how Apple seems to have skipped to the end of her fairy tale already, like that’s the story of Apple White, she gets poisoned, kissed back to life and becomes Queen”

“Correction” Darling said holding up a finger “that was the story of Snow white, no one ever actually said we would follow exactly in our parents footsteps”

“Apple must be devastated” Chase sighed shaking his head.

“No she’s as optimistic as ever, she’s positive one day soon shell be poisoned, but honestly it’s getting to the point where I might do it myself just to get it over with” Darling laughed half joking.

Chase caught the edge to her words. “I would say there isn’t anything you can’t do, but this is one thing you shouldn’t do. It’s not your role, and who knows how it would affect the story in the long term” he reasoned.

“I know, I know” she sighed pouting and he laughed.

“And how are you my lady, any Princes on the horizon coming for you?”

“The only Prince I'm interested in is Daring” She said sadly.

“Still missing?” Chase asked surprised, at Darlings request he’d had the card army scour Wonderland for her brother when he’d first gone missing, but there had been no sign, so the lost Charming prince had to still be in the Land of Ever after, but where, nobody knew. Darling nodded sadly,  
“Dexter is still away looking for him but we've no idea where he could be, or if he’s even still alive” she sniffed and Chase wrapped her in his arms kissing her forehead.  
“Daring is a Charming. You are a symbol of how strong the Charming family is. He is still out there and one day he will come home, I promise you”

Darling smiled and kissed him again softly. “I miss you” She said simply. Darling often tried to keep her personal life hidden, any signs of weakness and she knew people would knock her down to where they thought she should be. She had risen higher than anyone had ever expected, she was stronger than any of them believed, but she was still a woman, and sometimes women need arms to hold them and someone to listen to their deepest thoughts without worry of being judged and ridiculed.  
“I miss you too” Chase smiled sadly. “Darling are you sure this is what you still want, you could be living such a different life without me”

“I don’t want a different life” she said frowning. “I want this life, I'm living my story my way and I don’t ever want that to change. I will never be some helpless princess, I am a Knight in love with another Knight and that to me is a fairy tale worth telling” 

Chase smiled at her, the conviction of her words written all over her face. He slid off the bench.

“What are you doing?” Darling stared with wide eyed shock as Chase knelt on one knee before her. He pulled a small box from his jacket and held it open to her. Inside was a beautiful ring; a white diamond and a blue topaz glistened in the moonlight.

“I was originally thinking of something in red, but blue has always been your colour” he laughed a little depreciatively. “Darling Charming, I am a simple Knight. I can offer you no crown or kingdom, no riches or jewels, All I can give to you is my never ending love. And maybe not now or even next year or the year after that but one day I would like for you to be my bride, because nothing could make me happier than living my life with you by my side”

Darling slid off the bench and onto the floor besides him, she looked into his dark blue eyes and felt as if in that moment she could fly. She tried to speak, she wanted to say that a crown and kingdom meant nothing to her that all she ever wanted was here in front of her, but still in shock she just nodded her head. Tears of happiness began to leak from her eyes as Chase took the ring from the box and placed in onto her finger. The ring gleamed on her finger. She laughed out loud and jumped at Chase, kissing him on the lips as he fell backwards onto the ground. 

They lay together for a long while, Darling leant on his chest looking at her ring, it time it filled her with glee, until slowly she found herself drifting off to sleep. They awoke her, as the sky began to change colour and the morning dew dampened their clothes.  
They kissed goodbye and Chase held onto her for a long time before he could finally bring himself to leave her once again. A yawning Darling made her way back to the castle, smiling at her ring but feeling the familiar ache and longing that was a constant every time they parted. She walked down the palace hallway hoping to get some sleep before everyone else woke.

“Darling…”

“Miss Charming…”

“Mam…”

“Oh Darling glad you’re up…” She heard as she passed some open doorways. She was in for a long day’s work.


End file.
